BFC Mermaids
by CaitlynDreamsofMagicalThings
Summary: When five girls with the same secret come together, they must fight against whatever stands in their way of finding happiness. What could happen? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

"Hey, Kaitlin! You want to see your new room?" Anthony Hart asked his youngest daughter.

Kaitlin Hart was like every other teenage girl, but she had a special secret; she. . . was a mermaid. She has been one since she was twelve years old, when she came upon a moon pool. She thought that it was a nightmare at first, as she couldn't swim in public anymore. But, eventually, she found it to be rather cool to be a mermaid, especially with a power.

Her personality and looks constantly brought others to her. Her hair was light blonde, having a wave or curl to it as it went to her waist. Her eyes were a beautiful green color, with a lovely fair complexion that showed light rose color in her cheeks. She had a perfect smile, defined with dimples. Kaitlin was an artistic girl with a good heart, but would fight to protect others if necessary. This made it easy to gain new friends, as well as attracting boys.

"Yeah, sure!" Kaitlin replied with excitement.

She quickly made her way up the stairs as her father talked to her older sister, Alison. They didn't have the best relationship, as the older would tease the younger about almost anything that she could think of. Still, she loved her sister, even if she was a pain in the butt. Kaitlin ran through the door to her room, giggling at how cool it was.

The walls were a peachy-orange with magenta borders that had white details. Her bed had white comforters with pink poppies. Her pillows were similar, but with green ones that had big white dots, and white ones that had small pink dots. Above her headboard was a white, laser-cut frame with a letter "K" - which was covered in magenta flowers - in the center. It had two closets: one used for clothes, the other for art supplies. The furniture was white, with a furry chair. There was a big closet, a dresser with a flat-screen TV, and a sewing station where she made her own dresses. Along with that, there were jars of gems and crystals with wonderful faux flowers on the windowsills, as well as crafts that were made by Kaitlin's mother.

She went to the place where a laptop sat, looking at the photos of her family all together. It originally held her dad, Alison, and her mom, Karin, but that was before her mom had died from a heart attack when she was nine. She was painting a landscape of the garden outside their house, but somehow triggered an attack. She died three hours later. Wiping the small tears that fell from her eyes, Kaitlin went to another photo; it had her and her two best friends, Addison Powers and Calista Diamond, having fun at her birthday party a year before Karin died. They stayed by her side the entire time afterwards, always acting as sisters towards her. She never forgot about them when she moved, always keeping the picture close to her during her hardships. They were the best things that ever happened to her.

"Daddy?! Why did _she_ get the bigger room?!" Alison whined, obviously displeased.

'_Here we go again! _' Kaitlin thought.

"She didn't, princess. You two got the same amount of space for both of you. Now, stop whining!" Anthony yelled from downstairs.

"Ugh!"

* * *

_The Next Day, at School. . ._

Kaitlin was making her way towards her first class. As she walked through the cafeteria. . .

"Hey Newbie."

Kaitlin turned to see another girl mocking her, causing her to begin exasperated; she hated mean girls, ever since she was a kid. This one was tall and thin, with a unnaturally tanned skin tone. Her wavy-curly hair was auburn-brown and reached her chest. She also had dark brown eyes. She had on this "rich girl" style that told others that she was better than them, as well as a "movie star" hairstyle. Kaitlin wasn't deterred from it, however.

"I don't want any trouble," Kaitlin said.

"No trouble, just this." Dana reassured, before getting up in her face. "Stay out of my way and no one gets hu-"

"Leave her alone, Dana."

Kaitlin looked behind her to find two girls around her age, both seeming familiar to her. One was about 5'5" and slender. Her hair was dark brown, having a heavy curl to it. She had wide, brown eyes, with long eyelashes. Her skin was free of blemishes, being the color of coffee. The other was almost 5'3" and slim, with a fair skin tone. Her hair was light brown in color, and went to the middle of her back. Her irises were a pale blue. Her full lips were curved into a frown, her arched eyebrows holding a hateful look as she stared at her opponent.

"Oh, please. Like I'm gonna listen to you two!" Dana refused with spite in her eyes.

"Hey, don't talk to them like that! They were just trying to protect me," Kaitlin defended.

"Well, that just bought you a ticket out of my clique," Dana said, pretending to be disappointed as she turned to leave.

"Like I'd want to be a member of your stupid clique!" Kaitlin said, not scared of any of the consequences

"Bye, losers!" Dana mocked as she walked away.

"Sorry about that," Calista apologized.

"It's ok. Hey, you look familiar. What are your names?" Kaitlin asked.

"Addison Powers and Calista Diamond," They said in unison.

"That's weird. I knew two girls named Calista and Addison as a kid. I'm Kaitlin Hart," Kaitlin introduced, beginning to put the pieces together.

"Kaitlin?! We knew you would come back!" Addison realized.

"Is that really you? I missed you guys so much!" Kaitlin said, giving each of them a hug.

The trio continued onwards, catching up on the times that they missed. Unbeknownst to them, a duo of matching eyes were watching the three girls from afar.

* * *

_Later on. . . _

As she rushed down the hallway to her next class, Kaitlin flipped through her papers to find the one that she needed. Then, she ran into a stronger, leaner, taller body than herself. Said incident caused her to drop all of the things in her arms, which scattered across the floor.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry," Kaitlin said, before meeting his eyes.

"It's fin-" The boy said, cut off by looking at the girl's green eyes.

He was beautiful, having the body of a teenage boy. His hair was a light brown, with blue eyes and fair skin that was free of any blemishes. He was absolute perfection. She was mesmorized, believing that it was only them in the universe. They went back to reality as Addison walked over.

"Oh, I see you've met. Kaitlin, this is my older brother, Daniel. Dani, this is my bestie Kaitlin," Addison introduced, failing to see the amount of chemistry between them.

"N-Nice to meet you," Kaitlin stuttered.

"You too," Daniel said in a deep voice.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, me again! So, here is chapter 2. I hope you like it!**

* * *

Addison and Calista knocked on the front door, awaiting their newly-reunited best friend. Instead, however, Alison Hart opened the door, still in her pajamas. She resembled her little sister, but had tanner skin, blue eyes, and a taller height. "Oh, it's you. Brat, your weirdo friends are here!" The duo growled at her; she was so jealous of Kaitlin that she tried to always make her, and them, look bad. But, the two decided to shrug it off, not allowing the older girl to get to them. Anthony Hart, the girl's father, then allowed the girls to come in. Alison made her way back up the stairs, slamming her pink bedroom's door behind her.

"Hi, Mr. Hart," Addison and Calista greeted.

"Hey, girls. Kaitlin is upstairs in her room, waiting for you," Anthony replied, smiling.

"Thanks," The girls said in unison.

The brunette and her friend made their way up the stairs, giggling at Alison's pathetic bragging and whining about all of the things that were wrong in her life. They soon met Kaitlin at her door, who was clad in a denim skirt, a cream and red top and a denim jacket with cream flats. Her hair was in a braid.

"Hey!"

"Hey," Kaitlin murmured nervously.

"What's wrong?" Calista worried.

"You guys know that you're my best friends, right?" Kaitlin replied.

"Yeah," they said in unison.

"Well, I have a secret to tell you," Kaitlin said, bringing a small cup of water to her side. After taking a deep breath, she placed a few drops of water onto her hand. Ten seconds later, a long, scaly, golden tail replaced her legs and a matching top covered her chest. "I'm a mermaid."

Kaitlin shyed away, as she was unable to take the possible looks of shock on her friends' faces. "We're mermaids, too." Shocked, she turned to her friends, who were ecstatic.

"Really?! Prove it!" Kaitlin said, placing drops of water on them as well. Moments later, the girls' jeans and tops were matching tails and tops, each golden like the blonde's.

"OMG! I'm so glad that I get to share the same secret as you guys. This is amazing!" Kaitlin exclaimed, clapping her hands before turning back to normal.

Addison and Calista, however, waited as the brunette placed her hand over their tails and curled it into a fist; steam filled the air, before condensing on the windows. Calista then froze the water in the cup previously held by Kaitlin, whose mouth was agape.

"We have powers, too," Calista and Addison said.

"Well, you'll never guess what mine is..." Kaitlin replied, smirking.

* * *

_The Next Day, After School_

Kaitlin and Addison sat in their usual table at Auntie Anna's, a local shop that had pretzels, lemonade, etc. They were waiting for Calista, who was late for reasons that were currently unknown.

"Hello, what would you like?" a waitress asked.

"I'll have a lemonade with cinnamon bites," Kaitlin ordered.

"I'll have a water with salted pretzel bites," Addison ordered.

As the waitress walked away, Calista came forward with two girls trailing behind her. The girls were twins. They each had slender figures and were tall in height. Their hair was black, and went to their chests like silk. Their eyes were also chocolate brown, while their skin tones were a beautiful light olive. Their faces were slightly rounded, each with plump lips.

"Guys, I would like you to meet Aleisha and Noelle Landers," Calista introduced.

"It's nice to meet you," the twins said in unison.

"You too," Addison and Kaitlin responded.

"So where are you two from?" Kaitlin asked.

"Miami, Florida," Aleisha responded.

The girls began to socialize as normal teenage girls do, not knowing of the jealous stares from Dana and her cousin Gianna, who were not far from them.

* * *

"Who do they think they are?!" Dana said, annoyed.

"I know! Acting like they're so cute, pretending to be normal when they're just losers, gosh I can't stand them!" Gianna replied, irritated.

Dana and Gianna just sat there, deciding to do something about them. Then, they gained an idea! Just as the waitress came to the girls' table, one of the evil duo stuck her leg out. The waitress tripped over it, spilling the contents of the drinks over the twins, Kaitlin, Addison, and Calista. All five girls made a beeline to the ladies' restroom, transforming just after running through the door. This lead to the teens falling flat on their bellies. . . all with tails! Aleisha and Calista looked behind each other, staring at all of the tails present. The others followed, bringing everyone in the room into a state of shock.

* * *

_A Hour Later..._

Aleisha and Noelle were led to Kaitlin's room by the others, sitting directly onto the bed. The other three locked the door behind them, put their bags to the side, and sat beside them in a perfect line. The tension was easily defined by nothing but silence. Then, one of them took a deep breath.

"So. . . you three are mermaids, too?" Aleisha guessed, trying to break the ice.

"Yeah," Calista answered for all of them.

"For how long?" Noelle asked.

"Calista and I for three years, and Kaitlin for two," Addison said. "What about you two?"

"Two to three years, like you."

"What are your powers?" Addison asked in anticipation.

"What?" Aleisha and Noelle said in confusion.

"Your powers?" Addison repeated.

"Oh, well. . . do one of you have a cup of water?" Noelle requested.

"I'll go get one," Kaitlin said, making her way down the stairs.

She came back a minute later, carrying a small cup of water. Aleisha went first; she began with a free-flowing hand motion. Just then, a tower of water appeared from the cup, going up to touch the ceiling. Then, she put her hand down, allowing the tower to go back into its home.

"I can control the shape, size, and movements of water," Aleisha said, making an orb go to her sister. The girl then crystallized it with a hand motion similar to Calista's.

"And I can turn it into glass or crystal," Noelle said, holding the orb out for them to see.

"Cool!" Addison exclaimed.

"So, what can you three do?" Noelle asked.

"I freeze water," Calista began, just before doing a stop sign towards the cup. It froze all of the water inside.

"I heat it," Addison continued, before melting the water with her own power.

"And I can turn it into this jelly stuff," Kaitlin finished, turning the water before reverting it.

"Nice!" Aleisha and Noelle said in unison.

"Hey, do you guys want to have a sleepover at my house?" Kaitlin offered.

"Sure!" they said in unison.

* * *

**Well, what did you think? What do you think will happen next? Ideas are accepted and approved of here!**

**Review, Review! :D**


	3. AN

Okay! So guys, i really need ideas for chapters! If i don't get anything, then i will have to delete this story. I only have two simple ideas, but i need more to keep the story going! So, please review an idea or two and ill try to continue the story! Please, this story is depending on you.


End file.
